Nicky Headless: The Story of a Rebel
by IdreamofOTP
Summary: This story follows the school events of Nicky Headless (the Daughter of Nearly Headless Nick) and her friends at Ever After High, including Jackie Stalk (Daughter Of Jack and the Beanstalk), Westley Witch (Daughter of the Wicked Witch of the West) and Winter Arendelle (Daughter of Queen Elsa of Arendelle) as they attend their Legacy Year at Ever After High. Hope you enjoy :D
1. Once Upon A Time

**This is a character that I've had in my head for a while now, and includes many of my own characters. I realise that there may be other ideas for some of the characters already online somewhere, but this is my idea of how some of the characters are. I hope that you enjoy, and please let me know if you like it. ****_I DO NOT OWN EVER AFTER HIGH, BUT SOME OF THE CHARACTERS I HAVE CREATED ARE MY OWN IDEAS._**

Nicky Headless: Daughter of Nearly Headless Nick, the one and only. And I am so excited to begin the most important year of my story! Signing the story book of legends… I'm so nervous, but very well prepared. Father has told me all that I need to know, and being a ghost has its benefits. I am a total Rebel, but that's not from doing bad things. It's what you get when your father was beheaded by Royals. You'd think that I would be constantly disagreeing with the Royals because of it, but I actually can't wait for immortality.

Just so you know I am completely human and very much alive right now. Black hair with grey hair mixed in, ghostly white skin and my ruffle dress with my favourite, old fashioned brown jacket. I can also often be found wearing a necklace. I love necklaces, and my collection is vast.

The only other thing I cherish as much as my necklaces, are my friends: especially my best friend forever after Jackie Stalk (Daughter of Jack – The one who climbed up the Beanstalk). Jackie is much like me, and Legacy day is so important to us both. Nothing could stop Jackie from signing that Storybook. The thought of climbing a beanstalk is what she looks forwards to the most as Jackie is such a daredevil. Jackie is not quite Royal and not quite Rebel: She's a Roybel mystery. Her pastel green dress and bean inspired jewellery might seem Royal, but her hand-cut orange hair and personality is fableously Rebel.

Jackie and I head to the gate together, our suitcases in hands. "Can you believe summer's over? No more campfires, no more adventures, no more ghost stories… Um, no offence,"

"None taken," I laugh. "Still, I cannot _believe_ it's finally Legacy Year: the year of our destinies."

"Tell me about it! Everyone's talking about it, mostly about how hexcellent Apple White is going to look. Speaking of, what kind of Legacy Dress are you wearing?" Jackie smiled.

"It's great, it's old fashioned and yet totally original. Black and white, naturally, and I made it using one of Dad's old living jackets. It's my perfect Legacy Dress! What about yours?"

"Just wait until you see it: It's green and the leaves are perfect for the Beanstalk look. Legacy day is going to be the most amazing day ever after!" Jackie laughed, doing a little swirl as we step onto the grey, cobbled bridge leading to the school.

"Forget day! This is going to be the best _year_ ever after, especially since we get to be roommates again."

"Plus we get to see Westley and Winter again, as well as all of the other Rebels."

Westley Witch is daughter of the Wicked Witch of the West, not only bearing the burden of being classified as evil but also inheriting her mother's green tinge. Winter Arendelle is Joan Arendelle's cousin and daughter of Queen Elsa of Arendelle. You'd think that would make her a Royal, but her it's in her destiny to rebel against her royalty and therefore makes her a rebel as well. We hardly ever see them, and they both room with Royals, so it's not as though we can go to their dorms all of the time.

Westley rooms with Giselle, Daughter of the Good Witch. She's blonde and loves all things pink, just like her mother. She's more along the fairy route than the princess one, but she's just as Royal as the likes of Briar Beauty and Ashlynn Ella. Westley's favourite colour is green or black. They are complete opposites, and yet such important parts to each others stories.

Winter and Joan actually get along really well, but are very different considering that they're cousins. Winter's nearly white hair contrast's massively to Joan's orange hair with the occasional white streak. Winter's story means inheriting her mother's ice powers and having to strike Joan with her powers, much like in Joan's mother's story. Then Joan will be saved by an act of true love and everyone will live happily ever after. They get along well despite their differences, and it's no secret that Joan can't wait for her Happily Ever After. Joan is pretty high up on the Royal Rankings, only a couple of places behind from Ashlynn, Briar and Apple.

"I feel as though I haven't seen them in ages! I cannot wait for this new chapter to begin." Jackie grins as we walk towards the entrance of Ever After High.

There's so much to see and prepare for before Legacy Day, and I can't wait to get back to school.


	2. Getting Back to School

** Massive thank you to everyone reading this story, and thanks for the faves and follows :D Made my day. And please, leave a comment to say if you like it or not. Thank you and Enjoy :D**

The Main Hall of Ever After High is crowded with people ready to start another school year. I see a few people I recognise, including Bo Peep's daughter and all of her sheep, and the future three little pigs. Everyone was really busy to see Apple arrive at school for the first time.

Blonde Locks (daughter of Goldie Locks) walks towards us, carrying out another one of her Mirrorcasts. "And here are two students that are ready to start their Legacy Year. Jackie, Nicky, perfect timing. What do you think about this Year?"

"As a Roybel, it's going to be difficult. I'm really going to be counting on my friends this year more than ever after. But getting to my Happy Ending won't be too hard, it's just like I always say: No Beanstalk is too tall if you just have faith in yourself" Jackie smiles to the camera.

"That is just right! What about you, Nicky?"

"I may be a Rebel, but I'm actually excited to follow in my destiny. Legacy Year is going to be the most hexcellent year-" I am cut of by someone shouting.

I turn around to see what all of the fuss is about, to see Apple White and Briar Beauty walking through the main entrance. Blonde rushes off, trying to get an interview with the future queen. I don't get to finish my thoughts of Legacy Year. Oh well… That's all part of being a Rebel, I guess.

"Um… We should go," Jackie whispers.

"Don't worry, Jackie, there'll be other events for interviews."

"That's not what I'm worried about… _That_ is," She points at Tiny, the son of the Giant who is currently offering to help Apple with her bags.

"I didn't think that Giants scared you," I smirked.

"They don't. You know me well enough by now to know that I would gladly speak to him or even joke around with Tiny, but not right now. I just don't have the effort right now. At least let me unpack first." Jackie explains before dragging me off to my room.

We hear a thundering crash as Daring's newly whitened teeth send Tiny flying to the floor. We wince at the sound. "That will hurt tomorrow,"

I drop my suitcase on the floor of our dorm and dive onto my bed. "It's good to be back," I mutter to myself.

My room is all white, black or grey: as thought colour isn't even invented yet. My bed is a big, old-fashioned bed with black sheets and grey pillows. I also have a black and white dressing table and bookcase. There are grey curtains by the stone window that I have, that is surrounded by grey walls and white flooring. There is a large black rug spread across the floor right in the middle of all of my stuff. But my favourite is the wall full of shelves that will hold my vast necklace collection.

My half of the room is such a contrast to Jackie's more naturist room. She has the same white flooring but with a giant leaf rug on her floor. Her wooden bed as little stalks wrapping around the posters, and a green sheet with her own little cow pillow on her bed. Jackie has a bean plant near her window that she had Westley enchant to grow magic beans and stay alive without needing to be tended to. She has a wooden dressing table and a leafy green seat. There are no curtains on her side of the room, but there are stalks that wrap around the edge of the windows next to her sky-blue walls.

"Tell me about it," Jackie laughs as she begins to unpack her suitcase into her sky-blue wardrobe. "Aren't you going to unpack?"

"Ugh, later," I groan, closing my eyes.

There is a knock at the door and so I sit upright. Jackie walks over to open it, but it opens itself before she even touches the handle. The door flies open, nearly falling off its hinges. I leap up to see who is at the door, only to find a guilty looking Westley stood with her hands outstretched to where the door used to be.

"It needs work…" She laughs nervously, her red lips smiling.

"Westley!" Jackie and I pull her into a hug.

"Okay, so it's finally here… Legacy year! Am I the only one who is terrified at starting their destiny?" She asks as she walks in.

"Nope, I'm kind of nervous too. Getting your neck cut off will probably hurt," I say, moving my hand to hold onto to the silver locket that Dad got me. It has an initial of an N on, standing for Nicky. Inside is a picture of me and Dad on his death-day party.

"Not all the way off, though. It could have been worse." Jackie laughs. "But I'm not sure. I can't wait to start climbing that beanstalk… and thanks to you the beans have gotten better than I ever imagined."

"You are welcome. I'm just afraid of what happens after we complete our destinies. I mean, we're Rebels: We just don't get a happy ending." Westley sighs, sitting on Jackie's bed.

"Well, I do. Once I chop down that bean stalk and trap the Giants in the clouds, I live happily ever after. So I'll make sure you're all okay."

"It's not so simple, Jackie. I'll be dead, forced to live out my life _alone_. What happens when your stories are completed and mine is stuck with me forever after? I'm going to lose you," I fold my arms and look at the floor.

"Not true: I _refuse_ to let that happen. We'll always be there for each other, we're best friends." Jackie laughs like we've gone mad.

"I don't know… Things aren't so easy when you're green." We all pause for a moment before laughing. "What are we talking about? Of course we'll still be friends!"

Westley stands up. "Forever after,"

"Exactly… Now, you want me to help you finish unpacking?" Westley rubs her hands together.

"You don't have to do that," I smile, despite part of me wanting to see what will happen.

"Oh, please, it's no problem. Now, stand back,"

Jackie and I stand as far back as possible. As well as inheriting her mother's green skin, she inherited magic. She won't be able to master it completely until she begins her story, but she can still perform the odd spell. The only thing is that they hardly ever turn out the way you want them too.

Westley's spell actually works surprisingly well. My case and everything in it is carried in a green fog to the correct cupboard, but I decide to put away my necklace collection myself. There are some things that are too valuable to risk getting broken. Jackie's things go to the correct place as well, except for one shoe that flies into the corridor. We hear someone scream and run off in the other direction. That made us all laugh.

Jackie decides that we should go and get something from the Castleteria, before the annual Book-to-school assembly starts. We all decide that the idea is, as Blondie would say, just right.


End file.
